


Just Thinking About You

by mrsfrisby



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfrisby/pseuds/mrsfrisby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wakes up in the middle of the night with Finn by his side. But he's not having a nightmare this time--all he can think about is Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> Poe shakes his head. “No, I’m good.”
> 
> “If you’re good, then why aren’t you asleep?” Finn asks. Poe can hear the smile in his voice even if he can’t see it.
> 
> “Just thinking about you.”

It’s the dead of night, but Poe can’t seem to sleep. He sits up, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck. There’s just a tiny patch of moonlight streaming through the window in their bedroom—a room they now share together. They told one of the controller’s just last week that Finn’s old room was going to be empty—available for someone else. Permanently. Not that Finn hadn’t already been practically living in Poe’s quarters. But making it official made it…well…official.

Like they’d just declared to the whole galaxy that they were in love.

Poe had dated other people, of course. But he’d never lived with someone—shared his life with them like this. In fact, he’d shied away from making a real commitment to anyone in the past, usually using his job as an excuse. He was always travelling, never in one place for long. And his work was so dangerous. It just wasn’t fair to tie anyone else up in all of that.

Yet here he is, tying someone else up in all of that.

And not just anyone. Finn.

Finn stretches and shifts onto his stomach in his sleep, his knee brushing against Poe’s leg. 

And Poe can’t help himself (he never can)—one small touch from Finn always makes him hungry for more. He reaches over and runs his hand down Finn’s back, finally reaching a place where the fabric of his shirt has risen up and Poe’s fingertips meet Finn’s warm skin. He slides his hand up under Finn’s shirt, though not far enough to reach the gaping scar that still stretches across his shoulder.

Finn stirs in his sleep. “Another nightmare?” he asks Poe in a worried voice. 

The nightmares just keep coming, no matter what Poe does. It’s yet another thing he’d never dream of sharing with anyone but Finn. But that’s not what’s keeping him up tonight.

Poe shakes his head. “No, I’m good.”

“If you’re good, then why aren’t you asleep?” Finn asks. Poe can hear the smile in his voice even if he can’t see it.

“Just thinking about you.”

Finn shifts again, this time onto his side so that they can face each other. Poe can see his smile now.

“And I’m not nearly as bad as a nightmare, right?” Finn asks, obviously searching for a compliment.

“Mm…not nearly.” Poe laughs quietly.

“Want to tell me what, specifically, were you thinking?” Finn asks. “Was it about my great hair?”

Poe reaches up and runs his hand over Finn’s close-cropped dark hair. “No, but that’s never a bad thing to think about.”

“Must have about been how amazing it is to kiss me,” Finn continues.

Poe is onto his game, but since it’s a very pleasant game, he doesn’t mind playing long. He leans in and brushes his lips against Finn’s.

“I love kissing you,” he says to Finn. “But that wasn’t what was on my mind either.”

“Hm…” Finn says. “Could it have been about this?” He takes Poe’s hand, guiding it down between his legs. 

Poe rubs the length of Finn, making him moan quietly. “Buddy, I think about this almost twenty-four hours a day,” he says. “But this wasn’t even it.”

Finn kisses him again, long and deep, then pulls away. “Then tell me,” he says, his voice almost a whisper.

“I was thinking about how much I love you,” Poe admits. “How happy I am that we live together.” 

Other ideas have been forming themselves in Poe’s head, though. Thoughts about making things even more official—about belonging to each other in a way he’d never thought he could belong to anyone before.

Poe reaches up and cups Finn’s cheek in his hand. “I think I might want to marry you,” he says.

Finn locks eyes with him. “You think?” he asks tentatively. “Does that mean you’re not sure?”

The hint of doubt in Finn’s voice nearly does Poe in. “No, I’m sure,” he says. “I want to marry you, Finn.”

Poe feels the deep breath Finn’s been holding come out in a warm rush against his face and neck.

“I want to marry you, too,” Finn says. “So much that I’d go wake up the general to have her marry us right now if I didn’t want everyone to know. To celebrate with us.”

There’s a strange ache in Poe’s chest that he’s never felt before. He pulls Finn into him, their bodies crushed against each other. “I love you, Finn.”

“I love you, too.”

They kiss again till their lips are sore. Till the thought of still having all those clothes on seems completely absurd. Till the first light of day shines through the window of their bedroom, and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
